jazfandomcom-20200216-history
James Gelfand
|birth_place =Montreal, Quebec, Canada || instrument = Piano, Keyboard | genre = Jazz, Classical | occupation = Pianist, Composer, Arranger | years_active = 1989 — present | website = http://www.jamesgelfand.com }} James Gelfand, (born April 3, 1959) is a Canadian jazz pianist, arranger, and composer. He is best known for his film and television scores. Early life Gelfand was born in Montreal, Quebec, Canada into a large Jewish family. He is the great-grandson of Jacob Pascal, founder of J. Pascal's Hardware and Furniture. He is married with two children. He began classical piano training at the age of four. During his teens, Gelfand diverged into jazz and other styles. Performing and competing at jazz festivals throughout North America and Europe, he has won a number of prestigious awards. Professional career Gelfand recorded a number of cross-over albums combining jazz and classical styles. He has performed on over 40 albums, with 8 under his own name.James Gelfand - Music During his earlier career, he established The James Gelfand Trio and The James Gelfand Group. With his ability to compose in various styles such as techno, orchestral, folk, and jazz, Gelfand began writing score for film and television. He has composed the music for over 30 films and 300 television broadcasts.Gelfand, James Discography James Gelfand has contributed piano/keyboard to numerous albums, including: *''Crepuscule ''- 1991 *''Beyond Rubicon'' - 1992 *''Hymn to the Earth'' - 1994 *''Rhythm'n Jazz'' - 1995 *''Time Zones'' - 1995 *''Welcome: Mother Earth'' - 1996 *''Setting the Standard'' - 1996 *''Live'' - 1997 *''Mystic Infancy'' - 1997 *''Readers of the Lost Chart'' - 1997 *''The Merlin Factor'' - 1997 *''Tricycle'' - 1998 *''Children's Standards +1+2+3'' - 1998 *''Marin Nasturica & Friends'' - 1998 *''Time for Love - Charito Sings Standards'' - 1998 *''Puzzle City'' - 1999 *''Feeling'' - 1999 *''Caminho'' - 1999 *''Convergence'' - 2000 *''Arthur & Friends: Arthur's Perfect Christmas'' - 2000 *''Arthur's Really Rockin' Music Mix'' - 2001 *''Mother Tree'' - 2002 *''Class of Our Own'' - 2003 *''Setting the Standard, Vol. 2'' - 2003 *''Here Come the Boys: A Canadian Crooner Collection'' - 2004 *''Effendi Mood'' - 2006 *''Villa-Lobos-Jobim'' - 2006 Film and television James Gelfand currently writes score for film and television productions. *''Sous un Ciel Variable'' – 1995 *''Virginie'' - 1996 *''Max the Cat'' - 1996 *''Investigating Tarzan'' - 1997 *''Kit & Kaboodle'' - 1998 *''The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures'' - 1998 *''Les Muses orphelines'' - 2000 *''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat'' - 2001 *''Wicked Minds'' - 2002 *''Deadly Betrayal'' - 2002 *''The Rendering'' - 2002 *''Scent of Danger'' - 2002 *''Silent Night'' - 2002 *''Student Seduction'' - 2003 *''Wicked Minds'' - 2003 *''Wall of Secrets'' - 2003 *''The Clinic'' - 2004 *''Jack Paradise (Les nuits de Montréal)'' - 2004 *''Fries with That'' - 2004 *''Pinocchio 3000'' - 2004 *''Baby for Sale'' - 2004 *''False Pretenses'' - 2004 *''Crimes of Passion'' - 2005 *''Lies and Deception'' - 2005 *''Forbidden Secrets'' - 2005 *''Swarmed'' - 2005 *''Flirting with Danger'' - 2006 *''Black Widower'' - 2006 *''Proof of Lies'' - 2006 *''Thrill of the Kill'' - 2006 *''Mind Over Murder'' - 2006 *''Legacy of Fear'' - 2006 *''Doctor*ology'' - 2007 *''Housesitter'' - 2007 *''Blind Trust'' - 2007 *''A Life Interrupted'' - 2007 *''St. Urbain's Horseman'' - 2007 *''The Double Life of Eleanor Kendall'' - 2008 *''Swamp Devil'' - 2008 *''Secrets of the Summer House'' - 2008 *''An Old Fashioned Thanksgiving'' - 2008 *''Crusoe'' - 2009 *''The Christmas Choir'' - 2008 *''Hidden Crimes'' - 2009 *''Final Verdict'' - 2009 *''High Plains Invaders'' - 2009 *''Killer Hair'' - 2009 *''Perfect Plan'' - 2010 *''The Night Before the Night Before Christmas'' - 2010 *''The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog'' - 2010 *''Hidden Crimes'' - 2009 *''Web of Lies'' - 2009 *''High Plains Invaders'' - 2009 *''Naked Science'' - 2008-2009 *''Hostile Makeover'' - 2009 *''Cyberbully'' - 2011 Awards and honours * 1989 Thelonious Monk International Piano Competition - Performed in Washington, DC in semifinals * 1989 Thelonious Monk International Piano Competition - Performed in Washington, DC in semifinals * 1991 2nd Place The Great American Jazz Piano Competition - Jacksonville Jazz Festival - International Competition * 1992 ADISQ nomination - Arranger of the Year - Children's Standards * 1992 Winner of the Montreal International Jazz Festival Competition (James Gelfand Trio) * 1995 Juno Award - Best Contemporary Jazz Album - The Merlin Factor * 1997 Juno nomination - Best Contemporary Jazz Album - Time Zones (James Gelfand Group) * 1997 Keyboardist of the Year - Jazz Report Magazine Awards * 1998 Keyboardist of the Year - Jazz Report Magazine Awards * 1999 Keyboardist of the Year - Jazz Report Magazine Awards * 2000 Keyboardist of the Year - Jazz Report Magazine Awards * 2001 Jutra Award - Best Original Score - Les Muses Orphelines * 2003 Gemini Award nomination - Best Dramatic Score - Silent Night * 2005 Jutra nomination - Best Music - Jack Paradise (Les nuits de Montréal) * 2005 SOCAN Award - International Television Series Music Award * 2006 SOCAN Award - International Television Series Music Award * 2007 SOCAN Award - International Film Series Music Award * 2008 Gemini Award nomination - Best Original Music Score for a Dramatic Program, Mini-Series or TV Movie - St. Urbain's Horseman References External links * * *Discogs.com *class=artist|id=p291495|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic.com *Performance listing Category:Arrangers